Límites
by Anni-Arcoiris
Summary: Para Kurt y Blaine, el nuevo año trae mucho mas de lo que se esperaban. ¿Podrá el amor entre estos dos chicos romper el fuerte límite entre sus mundos?
1. Prólogo

El mundo está repleto. Lleno de seres, lleno de cosas, lleno de lugares, lleno de espacios, tiempos y submundos. Lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos, de esperanzas, sueños, anhelos.

En el mundo hay tantos otros mundos con tantos otros elementos que, lógicamente, debe haber un orden. Por eso hay límites entre un mundo y otro, límites naturales.

Entre el mar y la tierra hay un límite natural, claro, pero este límite siempre ha sido débil, con el objetivo de que los habitantes del mar y de la tierra puedan coexistir, convivir y ayudarse mutuamente, como debe ser.

Sin embargo, las personas del mar y las de la tierra lo han reforzado terriblemente.

Por un hecho que solo algunos antiguos conocen, el límite se ha hecho casi indestructible. Las sirenas y tritones se han convencido de que todos los seres humanos son criaturas feroces, crueles y sin escrúpulos, y a su vez, los humanos se hicieron creer que la gente del mar eran solo mentiras y excusas para escribir cuentos infantiles.

¿Qué pasaría si dos muchachos, tratando de escapar de sus problemas, se encuentran justo en el límite? ¿Y si logran romperlo?


	2. El Año Nuevo

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**Ni Glee, ni Kurt, ni Blaine, ni la canción "_The Little Things_" me pertenecen. Son de Ryan Murphy y Fox, y Colbie Caillat :)**

**En esta historia, Kurt ha estado siempre en Dalton, y su papá nunca estuvo con Carole. Ademas, quiero que el fic suceda en verano, pero también en año nuevo, así que imaginemos que glee se sitúa en algún lugar del hemisferio sur. Por favooooor 3 ¿Sí?**

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve treinta en una tarde de verano y aun quedaba un poco de luz del día, pero el cielo se llenaba progresivamente de nubarrones cada vez más ennegrecidos y amenazantes que inundaban el ambiente de un tono grisáceo oscuro.<p>

A Kurt le habría encantado poder seguir deslumbrándose con ese hermoso paisaje por el resto de su vida. El mar exaltándose con rugidos y estallidos contra las rocas, las olas cada vez mas bravas por el intenso viento salado que pegaba en sus pómulos y silbaba en sus oídos, las oscuras nubes amontonándose como una capa protectora sobre él, y todo eso visto en una hermosa escala de tonos grises. Si había algo que lo tranquilizara y lo hiciera olvidar todo, era esa vista y esos sonidos observados desde la terraza de madera. Pero algo tenía que volverlo a la realidad.

— ¡Kurt, dulzura, aquí estás! Te dije que lavaras esos vasos hace tres minutos y siguen ahí, por qué no dejas de distraerte tanto y vuelves a la casa a ayudar, ¿quieres? Hay una fiesta aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta— dijo Margaret, tratando de sonar amable, pero fracasando a medio camino.

Lo agarró del brazo (no muy fuerte; tenían invitados) y lo llevó a través de la terraza al interior de la casa de veraneo. Cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta, y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, vio cada espacio la terraza tan repleto de gente que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo todo el tiempo para cuidarse de no pisar a nadie y que nadie pisara sus nuevas botas. Era impresionante la cantidad de invasores que pueden surgir en tres minutos de ausencia mental.

Todas estas personas eran la familia y amistades de Margaret, su horripilante madrastra malvada. Okey, quizá ese último adjetivo era un tanto innecesario (solo un tanto), pero Kurt había leído demasiados cuentos y visto demasiadas películas de Disney cuando pequeño como para considerarla su "segunda mamá".

¿Cómo ese título pudo cruzar la mente de Burt? ¿De verdad creía que Kurt se iba a olvidar tan fácil de su verdadera madre por esta cerda operada con complejo de Barbie? "No te pido que la olvides, solo que lo superes", había dicho, y Kurt nunca se había enojado tanto en su vida. No, para Kurt ella nunca sería más que simplemente la amargada Margaret.

-Mamá...- refunfuñó Kurt en un barboteo muy bajo e indescifrable- Mi mamá no me tendría como un sirviente encerrado en la cocina lavando los vasos de gente extraña que ha llenado mi casa en víspera de año nuevo.

No es que le importara tanto la fecha, claro. El año nuevo había dejado de ser especial cuando él tenía diez años. Desde entonces, habían sido seis de fiestas incómodas, comidas de plástico y nanas explotadas. Desde entonces, Burt había vendido su taller para trabajar en una gran empresa y satisfacer los deseos de su esposa, comprarle grandes casas, autos y joyas. Desde entonces, cada año nuevo era compartido con las mismas personas que todavía parecían extrañas, Kurt se pasaba toda la velada sirviendo y lavando (lo que Margaret llamaba "trabajo familiar") para que ella les diera el día libre a unas cuantas empleadas, decía dos palabras cada hora, se aburría más que una ostra, sus piernas se cansaban tanto que parecían ser de gelatina, no contaba con el consuelo de ningún warbler por la falta de cobertura telefónica y era constantemente tironeado por Margaret.

Ah, Margaret, ¿cómo había podido su padre siquiera echarle un ojo a esa perra? ¡Olía a corazón podrido desde un kilómetro a la redonda!

Ya había arruinado una gran parte de la vida de Kurt y este año era incluso peor. El viaje de negocios de Burt a Francia traía dos consecuencias no muy lindas para Kurt: A, ahora solo tenía a la pequeña Melanie de trece años para echarle una mano sirviendo, y solo a la cocinera, Danielle, para hacerle compañía. Y b, esta noche nada impediría los tirones de orejas ni los maltratos psicológicos empleados por Margaret como castigo.

Pero Kurt lo aceptaba todo en silencio. De todas maneras, ¿qué razón tenía para luchar? y ¿qué esperanza de ganar?

Kurt apartó los ojos del lavadero y echó un vistazo por la ventana. La playa estaba igual que instantes atrás, en la terraza, pero el mar estaba aun más furioso. Ah, si tan sólo hubiese podido escapar de esa inútil fiesta, escapar de las personas extrañas, alejarse del zumbido de las voces, las risas y los ruidos, eliminar su palpitante dolor de cabeza y simplemente sumergirse en las olas y dejarse llevar… Sus parpados cayeron por la celestial imagen mental que se había formado. Esta iba a ser una larga noche…

— ¿Kurt? Hooolaaaa, ¿estás ahí, hermanito?

Kurt dio un respingo y por poco deja caer una copa de vidrio al suelo.

— ¡Melanie! ¡No me asustes así! ¿Te imaginas que llegaría a pasar si rompo algo?— exclamó sobresaltado, jadeante y con una voz algunas octavas más aguda de lo normal.

— ¡Pero si ya te había hablado tres veces! ¿En quién estabas pensando, hermanito? ¿Algún chico de Dalton?— preguntó Melanie acercándose.

Esa niña era lo único que le daba alegría a Kurt en su casa, y no la cambiaba por nada. Era la más inteligente, simpática y confiable niña de trece años que Kurt había conocido alguna vez en su vida, lo que era realmente impresionante, considerando que había sido criada únicamente por Margaret hasta sus siete años. Era su hermanastra y la mejor amiga que Kurt podía imaginar, y también su cofre de secretos. Nadie más que ella sabía los verdaderos… _intereses _de Kurt. Sus amigos en Dalton tenían sospechas pero no les importaba lo suficiente, o bien no tenían suficientes agallas, para preguntarle.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Hay gente!— dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquilo, si nos escucharan ya nos abríamos dado cuenta…— aseguró apoyando un codo sobre el mostrador y sacando una cereza en marrasquino de una gran fuente. — ¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir en quién pensabas?— insistió.

—En nadie, solo miraba el mar— aseguró volviéndose nuevamente hacia la ventana e inclinando su cabeza un poco a la derecha.

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro— contestó sin despegar los ojos de la ventana. Los rayos de sol habían desaparecido, el cielo ya se había cubierto completamente de nubes, el viento se levantaba sacudiendo sin piedad las hojas de los árboles y la ferocidad de las aguas se hacía cada vez más evidente. Esta noche vendría tormenta.

— ¡Kurt, contéstame!—. Melanie se veía preocupada y retorcía nerviosamente algunas hebras de su pelo rubio mientras miraba con grandes ojos verdes cómo su hermano parecía irse a otro mundo con solo mirar la ventana.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza y pestañeó varias veces para recuperar la concentración.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé. Kurt, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te vi tan ido.

—No me pasa nada, Mel. Es sólo que está lindo afuera— la trató de tranquilizar.

—Pero... Ay, es que me pones nerviosa, cada vez que venimos aquí, te quedas mirando la playa por horas, pero hoy has estado mucho mas distraído, ¡como en trance!— dijo asustada. —Y tus ojos hacen esas cosas raras...

— ¿Qué cosas?—. Kurt comenzaba a asustarse un poco también.

—Pues, es como si algo se moviera dentro de ellos, y los hiciera cambiar de color entre grises y azules y verdes y...

Kurt se extrañó, pero decidió simplemente ignorarlo, mas presión y cosas por qué preocuparse era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento.

—Tranquila, debe ser solo el reflejo de afuera, está bastante agitado... Deja de preocuparte y ayúdame a secar esto, ya me has retrasado bastante.

— ¡Pero si has sido tú el que se distrajo!

—Bueno, bueno. De cualquier forma me vas a ayudar, niña.

•••

Blaine siempre había tenido un espíritu aventurero. Desde pequeño quiso ver, oír, sentir, oler y probar todo en el mundo. Quería explorar, experimentar, y tenía las agallas para hacerlo. A pesar de que ser el hijo del rey le daba algunas responsabilidades y debía seguir algunas reglas, muy pocas veces fue descubierto en sus exploraciones. Mientras Blaine iba recorriendo los mares, su padre y sus hermanos pensaban que estaba durmiendo en su habitación, o donde un amigo. Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de escabullirse del palacio antes de medianoche.

¿Por qué a su padre se le había ocurrido castigarlo justo ese día? Blaine sabía que esa era la noche en que las luces de colores danzaban en el cielo, ¡debía subir a la superficie para verlas! Cada año veía las luces brillar desde una playa no muy lejos del reino, y cada vez parecían más hermosas. Blaine no sabía por qué razón, pero desde que las descubrió cuando pequeño, habían estado ahí todos los años, sin falta. Como una promesa que tenía con el cielo, que nunca se rompía, y por algún motivo, este año Blaine se sentía con una particular urgencia. Debía verlas.

Pero parecía como si todo el mundo hubiese estado en contra de sus deseos ese día. ¿Cuál era la idea? Si descubres que tu hijo casi fue matado por un tiburón, ¡lo que debes hacer es mimarlo y decirle lo mucho que te alegras de que siga vivo, no castigarlo! Y si descubres que ha hecho un túnel desde su habitación hasta las afueras del reino, ¡lo felicitas por su esfuerzo y sus dones para la ingeniería, no destruyes su creación ni lo dejas sin escapatoria! ¡Por Neptuno, algunas rocas eran bastante sólidas!

Ahora a Blaine solo le quedaba un poco menos de una hora para encontrar una salida de su habitación y poder llegar a la playa a tiempo para ver las luces, lo que se haría incluso más difícil por los alborotados vientos que llevaban las olas en sentido contrario.

Las Sílfides debían estar furiosas, y todo por culpa de su hermana Rachel. Si esa chismosa no le hubiese contado a su padre sobre la aventura de Blaine, su reunión con las hadas del aire no se habría retrasado y no se habrían elevado los vientos, el Tritón no se habría exasperado y las olas no se habrían descontrolado.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y cada vez parecía haber menos esperanza. Con la puerta de la recamara sellada infaliblemente, debía buscar una salida alternativa rápido. Mientras nadaba velozmente en círculos por su pieza tratando de echar a un lado la desesperación y formar alguna idea concreta, Blaine fijó su atención en una esquina de su pieza. Ahí estaba esa gran roca. La gran roca que había puesto cuando niño para ocultar sus primeros intentos de escape.

Blaine se dirigió ágilmente a la roca, la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo gran fuerza para moverla casi metro. Ahí estaba. Un orificio a medio hacer en la pared. Blaine calculó que si lo profundizaba hasta el otro lado, debía dar en la mitad del salón, así que si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso y rápido, iba a poder alcanzar la puerta y salir, y luego volvería antes de que los demás despertaran y rellenaría el orificio. ¡Brillante!

Puso en marcha su plan y comenzó a escarbar en las paredes doradas. En pocos minutos la perforación estaba hecha, la habilidad de Blaine comprobada y, con un poco de optimismo, nadie despierto.

•••

Faltaba solo media hora para el inicio del nuevo año y Kurt por poco se sentía desmayar. Había aguantado hasta ese punto trabajando y sin sentarse ni una vez, y todas esas horas le pasaban la cuenta. Sus piernas no podían más y su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba a cada segundo. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir el escándalo después de las doce parecían casi nulas, y las de incluso llegar a las doce sin quedar inconsciente, muy escasas. Necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba escapar de la fiesta antes de que la gente nublara más su visión.

Echó un vistazo a Margaret desde la mesa de canapés, confirmando que estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para ignorar la tardanza de las copas o el montón de loza sucia. Al menos por un rato.

Kurt se escabulló por entre las personas hasta la puerta de atrás y salió a la angosta escalera que llevaba a la playa. Bajo rápidamente y al llegar a la arena, sacó sus zapatos y corrió hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para no oír las voces extrañas, ni música ensordecedora, solo el sonido de las olas, fieras contra los roquedales, y la sensación de los granos de arena bajo sus pies descalzos. El viento helado le daba en la cara y en cada espacio descubierto de su piel, hacía volar su chaqueta y lo hacía tambalearse. Se sentó en una roca no muy lejos del mar, espero que la ola viniera y mojara sus pies, y cuando el frío del agua entró en sus dedos, por alguna razón, se sintió en casa.

De pronto escuchó varias voces gritando suficientemente fuerte para que sus voces llegara a los oídos de Kurt.

_¡Tres! _

_¡Dos! _

_¡Uno!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

Y entonces empezaron los fuegos artificiales. Miles de luces de colores iluminaron el cielo en hermosas figuras danzantes que se movían con una suave gracia extremadamente opuesta a su ensordecedor estruendo. Iluminaban magníficamente la oscura playa, lejos de las luces de ciudad.

Blaine llegó justo a tiempo para verlos, y para él, eran lo más hermoso en el mundo. Los observaba maravillado, afirmándose en una roca a más o menos un kilometro dentro del mar, con sus ojos grandes y hechizados, atónito por la mágica danza que daban las extraordinarias luces llenando el cielo de colores y brillo.Y entonces no importó lo cansado que estaba por nadar contra corriente, no importaba si su padre lo descubría, ese momento valía todas esas cosas. Sabía que algo relevante debía pasar en esa fecha, justo en ese momento. No sabía qué era, pero habría hecho lo que fuera para descubrirlo.

Tampoco sabía que a un kilometro de distancia se encontraba un humano que tenía total certeza, pero aun así no le daba importancia.

¿Qué sentido tenía, de todos modos? ¿Cuál era la idea de celebrar año nuevo? ¿Festejar porque pasó un año, todos estamos más viejos, los días se adelantan y hay que comprar calendarios nuevos? Para Kurt, el año nuevo solo significaba una noche de gente ebria, celebrando por una estupidez. Simplemente quedarse hasta tarde limpiando el lugar de la fiesta, levantarse igual de temprano que siempre y seguir con su vida. Aunque al menos tenía su casa de veraneo y esa hermosa playa, ya ni los fuegos artificiales lo reconfortaban. Sin embargo, algo se sentía especial esa noche. No sabía si era bueno o malo, o si debería prestarle algo de importancia o solo dejarlo pasar, pero era algo potente. Una especie de atracción extraña, hacia la playa. Y ahora que estaba allí, todos los recuerdos de esa tarde solo se veían como viejas fotografías desenfocadas y sin brillo.

Miró hacia el cielo y se deleitó con la lluvia de colores que lo inundaba. Saltaban chispas y daban vueltas y hacían figuras y luego caían desvaneciéndose.

De pronto le surgió una urgencia de entrar al agua. Sabía que estaba fría, que de seguro pescaría un resfriado y que Margaret lo castigaría al regresar, pero todas las preocupaciones quedaron a un lado.

Había dos inmensas rocas alargadas que se juntaban unos metros más allá, resguardando un gran socavón en la arena, que formaba especie de piscina.

Se sacó la chaqueta y el chaleco lo más rápido que pudo, quedando en pantalones y una musculosa, y saltó al agua.

Blaine se sobresaltó por el gran ruido que provocó el zambullido de Kurt en el agua. ¿Quién podría estar ahí? Blaine había subido a la superficie en esa playa antes, y siempre estaba muy solitaria. Allí le gustaba quedarse flotando, porque sabía que ningún humano lo sorprendería, las únicas almas presentes eran algunos peces, y eventualmente algún pajarito, pero nada lo suficientemente voluminoso como para salpicar tanto.

Al principio se asustó un poco y se cubrió un poco más con la roca, pero el susto se desvaneció en un instante para dar paso a la intriga. ¿De verdad sería un humano? ¿Una _persona_? ¿Qué hacer en ese caso? ¿Debía simplemente escapar en medio del espectáculo de luces? No podía evitar sentir bastante atracción e interés, era su naturaleza, pero ¿podría ser peligroso? Había soñado desde siempre con hacer contacto con un humano, y quizá esta sería su oportunidad…

Normalmente a Blaine no le habría importado desobedecer a su padre o romper las reglas, pero en su reino hablaban tanto sobre lo peligrosos que podían ser las personas, que en realidad le daba una rara especie de miedo. Pero ¿cómo vencer ese interés gigante que creció dentro de él? Quería acercarse, pero no estaba seguro.

Y entonces escuchó algo. Una voz. La voz de Kurt cantando una suave y dulce melodía, resaltando entre los ruidos de la pirotecnia. Sus cuerdas vocales producían melodiosos sonidos que se mezclaban con el viento y llegaban a los oídos de Blaine como un hechizo mortal.

¿Sería una sirena? ¡¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

Mientras Blaine se interrogaba a sí mismo, Kurt disfrutaba el agua salada más que nunca.

Sintió como si el mar estuviera lavando todo lo malo y entregando energía. Se sentía en realidad electrizado, como si una fuerza poderosa entrara por cada poro de su cuerpo, se sintió vivo.

Tan vivo, que tenía ganas de cantar. Y no cantar para expresar sentimientos, ni para ganar un solo, ni para demostrar que podía alcanzar una nota. Solo cantaba para disfrutar.

_The little things, you do to me are _

_Taking me over,_

_I wanna show ya_

_Everything inside of me, Oh _

_Like a nervous heart that, _

_is crazy beating_

Se dejaba llevar por las olas y flotaba sin esfuerzo en el agua marina, refrescando sus pensamientos y filtrando su interior.

_My feet are stuck here,_

_against the pavement _

_I wanna break free, I wanna make it_

_Closer to your eyes,_

_get your attention_

_Before you pass me by…_

Siguió cantando suavemente, sin enterarse de que había pasado el tiempo y los fuegos artificiales habían acabado, hasta que una pequeña gota de agua había caído en su nariz mientras flotaba de espaldas. Puso su cuerpo en posición vertical y miró al cielo. Otra gota aterrizó en su ojo derecho y pronto muchas más caían de las nubes, salpicando en el agua uniformemente. Ahora de seguro pescaría un resfriado, pero no le hubiese podido importar menos. Ya no le importaba nada. Ni Margaret, ni la fiesta, ni el año nuevo, ni su ropa, ni su padre, absolutamente nada. Solo quería seguir en el mar y que su mente volara a lugares desconocidos donde todo estaba bien.

Desafortunadamente, poco después, un estruendo golpeó sus oídos con fuerza, haciéndolo despertar a la realidad nuevamente y darse cuenta de que la suave lluvia había evolucionado en una tormenta eléctrica, el mar estaba más bravo que nunca, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba congelado y por poco se golpeaba en una roca.

Estaba más lejos de la orilla, cerca de las rocas grandes, pero conociendo ese mar como lo conocía, sabía que si trataba de nadar de vuelta a la playa, las olas se lo impedirían. Trato de ver, entre la oscuridad y las cortinas de agua cayendo, la dirección en que venían las olas, para esperar una que se acercara con fuerza en dirección a la orilla, y dejarse llevar para acabar arrojado a tierra.

Lamentablemente Blaine no tenía tanta suerte. Había decidido volver cuando la tormenta había empeorado. Su padre lo había descubierto.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el inicio del primer fanfic y también la primera historia de Fantasía que he podido escribir en mi vida. Este primer capítulo está inspirado en las canciones "<em>The New Year<em>" y "_All That I Am_", ambas de Parachute (mi banda favorita a la que promociono en cada oportunidad posible, porque sus canciones son la inspiración para casi todas mis historias c:), una visita a mi casa en la playa, una noche indagando sobre las sirenas y mi amor y fascinación por el mar y las tormentas. **

**Ojalá les guste, planeo seguirlo :) No sé en qué evolucionará, pero lo que si sé es que es será el universo mas alternativo que se puedan imaginar. No sé si les molestará, pero cambiaré algunos aspectos en las personalidades de los personajes también.**

**Me gustaría agregar que en las historias, la "sirena" es la parte femenina, que la mayoría personificaría en Kurt, pero aquí quise hacer un cambio y echar a Blaine al agua. (casi literalmente)**

**¡Ah, otra cosa! No sé si me expliqué bien con lo de la "piscina"... Me imaginé la historia sucediendo en una playa cerca de mi casa de verano que tiene algo así, pero no supe bien como describirlo. No tengo ninguna foto, pero para que se den una idea, busqué una imagen: http:/ .blogspot . com /_UBQxHYaur_c/ THQqlLMoqnI/ AAAAAAAAAE8/ 1XoBUl2J9oM/ s1600/ Piscina+de+los+**

**Es como eso, pero mas amplio, con las rocas de atrás mas grandes y sin la roca del centro. En realidad no creo que les importe mucho eso, pero por lo menos a mí me gusta imaginarme bien las historias cuando las leo así que...**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y si dejan un review, lo agradecería mucho, ya que soy nueva en esto y creo que sus opiniones me podrían ayudar bastante :) (Pretty pleaseeee?)**

**Besos!**

_**Anni**_


	3. La Tormenta

**Glee, Kurt y Blaine le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox. Si el show fuera mio, todo giraría en torno a Klaine y los warblers.**

* * *

><p>Kurt no recordaba haber visto el mar tan agitado en toda su vida. Tal vez si lo había hecho, pero estar en medio de olas gigantes, espuma y rocas sin poder salir se sentía totalmente diferente.<p>

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concretar su idea, pero las olas se mandaban por sí solas, y lo arrastraron al centro de la piscina, y en todos sentidos, en lugar de llevarlo a la orilla. El panorama era totalmente caótico, con remolinos formados por las fuertes olas, y en el cielo truenos y relámpagos entre densas y tenebrosas nubes. El agua movía a Kurt con fuerza hacia un lado y otro, y solo mantenerse a flote le exigía un esfuerzo terrible.

Tratando de mirar a su alrededor, pero encontrándose totalmente perdido, se dio cuenta de que no estaría llegando a la orilla en un buen rato. Se le ocurrió que, en lugar de eso, debía concentrar sus energías en encontrar algún punto de la piscina donde sus pies desnudos tocaran la arena del fondo, para disminuir por lo menos el alarmante riesgo de ser lanzado contra una roca. Levantó su cabeza para tratar de observar a través de la lobreguez de la tormenta, sobre la espuma y las montañas de agua, intentando ubicarse, y justo cuando volteó su cabeza un poco a la derecha, un relámpago iluminó la escena, permitiéndole ver, aferrado fuertemente a una de las rocas grandes, _un fornido brazo._

Kurt se alarmó horriblemente, preguntándose cómo había llegado alguien a esa solitaria playa con ese clima, a esa hora y sin que él se diera cuenta.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —gritó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a sus pulmones, para que el sonido de su voz sobrepasara el ruido de las olas, pero no hubo respuesta audible.

Decidió tratar otra vez.

— ¿Hay alguien?

Nada aun.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —volvió a gritar.

Nada.

¿Acaso sería un... _cadáver_?

Ese e incluso peores pensamientos cruzaron su mente en menos de un segundo y, tal como llegaron, desaparecieron haciendo lugar para el puro instinto de ayudar. Él estaba en problemas, pero esa otra persona, si es que eso era, debía estar mucho peor entre todas las enormes y amenazadoras rocas contra las que fácilmente podría estrellarse a muerte.

Kurt automáticamente trató de nadar en dirección al cuerpo, no muy distante. Le tomó un rato, pero llegó a unos centímetros de la roca, se agarró de ella con sus brazos y le empezó a dar la vuelta cuidadosamente, para ver qué era lo que había al otro lado.

Gracias a la luz de otro relámpago, Kurt pudo ver un chico que debía ser aproximadamente de su edad. Vio que tenía un torso muy recio, y unas facciones que a Kurt le parecían inmensamente conocidas...

Kurt se sobresaltó al reconocerlo. Había soñado con el rostro de Blaine incontables veces, desde que era un niño. Era él. Lo pudo reconocer de inmediato, a pesar de su expresión exhausta. Apenas podía mantener los ojos entreabiertos y pequeños sonidos de agotamiento escapaban de su boca con una voz raspada. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas de la roca, pero las olas lo tiraban hacia el interior del mar con una fuerza impresionante.

La escena era sobrecogedora. Aunque el hecho de haberlo visto en sueños lo asustaba bastante, ayudar a ese pobre muchacho, que al parecer todavía no notaba su presencia, le parecía a Kurt como un deber.

Puso una mano gentilmente en su omoplato para comunicarle que estaba ahí.

— Ey... —dijo con una voz fuerte pero amable.

Blaine se alarmó, levantó la cabeza rápido como un rayo y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, para ver a Kurt mirándolo hacia abajo con una expresión empática enterrada bajo sus ojos irritados.

— Déjame ayudarte… —insistió el chico ofreciéndole a Blaine su mano.

En otro momento de luz, Blaine dirigió la mirada hacia la otra mano de Kurt, aferrada a la roca, y resolvió sus dudas. Este chico era un humano.

Blaine tomó una gran bocarada de aire para poder calmarse del miedo y la sorpresa, frunció sus cejas triangulares para decidir qué debía hacer y luego dejó que sus parpados cayeran lentamente y sus brazos cedieran de la roca, vencido por la fuerza de las olas. Ya no podía seguir luchando.

Las aguas envolvieron su oculta cola y empezaban a arrastrarlo a las profundidades cuando Blaine sintió, con la consciencia que le quedaba, unas fuertes manos a los lados de su espalda, sosteniéndolo cerca, y luego la voz de Kurt gritando:

— ¡Sujeta mis antebrazos!

Si eso hubiese llegado un rato antes, quizá habría aceptado, pero en ese momento su padre lo atraía muy fuerte, y era inútil seguir resistiendo. Mostró su desacuerdo al humano, usando sus últimas energías para negar con la cabeza, pero Kurt insistió, lo volvió a pescar, y el tritón no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando era llevado a través de las aguas por el humano. Trató de protestar, esforzándose terriblemente por zafarse de sus brazos y articular palabras con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenía.

—No... Mar... Agua... —pudo decir difícilmente.

—Tranquilo. Ya llegaremos a la orilla —aseguraba Kurt entre respiros agitados.

Blaine quiso volver a oponerse, pero lo pensó nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que, en las condiciones en que se encontraba, con los músculos casi desgarrados de tanto esfuerzo, con moretones y llagas en su pecho y un golpe en su cabeza, se le haría casi imposible sobrevivir al castigo que —estaba seguro— su padre le daría. De esa manera, el cerebro de Blaine no pudo pensar en una idea mejor y se entregó a los brazos fuertes del humano, para ser llevado a tierra firme, pasar unas horas ahí para recuperarse y dar tiempo a su padre para recuperar la calma, y luego volver a su hogar y aceptar lo que viniera en su camino. ¿Qué podría pasar, después de todo?

Al parecer el cansancio había borrado de su mente el hecho de que, desde la cadera para abajo, Blaine era un pez.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a goterones y, entre nubes negras, los truenos y relámpagos no descansaban. El agua no se apaciguaba, parecía estar aun más fiera a cada segundo, pero a pesar de la gran carga que era el cuerpo de Blaine, que cada vez se sentía más pesado, Kurt pudo avanzar más rápido entre las olas, quizá por la adrenalina del momento, luego de ver a ese chico que había estado en sus sueños tantas veces, exhausto, demacrado y con magulladuras en el pecho. En ese momento Kurt estaba tan concentrado en llegar a la orilla y salvar al muchacho, que casi se le hizo fácil hacer su camino entre la horrible tempestad.

Entre más descargas de luz y electricidad en el cielo, Kurt volteó su mirada hacia el rostro del chico que llevaba abrazado a su cuello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras su pecho se hinchaba y reducía rápidamente sobre la espalda de su "salvador", pero esta vez, el humano notó algo en el costado de su cabeza. Una mancha. Extrajo una mano del agua salada para examinar qué era y descubrió sus dedos empapados en lo que, sin duda, era sangre. El tritón se había golpeado en una de las rocas y Kurt supo que en poco tiempo perdería el conocimiento. Trató de avanzar más rápido, para llegar a la arena antes de que el misterioso muchacho cayera inconsciente y se hiciera más pesado aun.

Sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza, movió sus extremidades lo más rápido que pudo y en menos de lo que esperaba, una ola arrojó los dos cuerpos a la playa. Kurt no pudo más y cayó rendido en ese mismo lugar mientras Blaine se esforzaba por alargar su mano hasta su cola rodeada por una serie de cadenillas de oro, formando una especie de red que sostenían cientos de cubiertas de caracolas de todos tamaños. Agarró una de ellas con su mano derecha, y tiró de ella con fuerza hasta que se desprendió junto a un par de cadenillas. Esperó a que llegara una ola, dejó la caracola en la arena y esta fue llevada por el agua hasta más allá de las rocas, donde en una fracción de segundo, el objeto sería arrastrado increíblemente rápido hacia las profundidades.

El mar se calmó, y ambos muchachos cayeron rendidos, inconscientes en la arena, mientras la lluvia caía a plomo sobre sus cuerpos, ignorando el hecho de que, a centímetros de distancia, yacía una criatura de otro mundo.

•••

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse entre la gruesa cubierta de nubes atravesaron los parpados de Blaine como una bala hasta su retina, haciéndolo despertar. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos se sentían cansados y tenía una fuerte jaqueca. Uno de los costados de su cabeza le ardía terriblemente. Lo tocó con su mano, sintiendo algo extraño. Al mirarla, vio sus dedos manchados y sintió como si tuviera el corazón en su puño al darse cuenta de su situación.

Estaba seco.

Dios, qué había hecho… estaba totalmente seco, tendido de costado sobre la arena, con las escamas de su cola agrietadas y algunas desprendidas. Estaba en una playa, expuesto a cualquier persona, o a cualquier peligro desconocido que pasara por ahí, y solo medianamente consciente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Solo recordaba el rostro del muchacho que lo había llevado hasta allí, y pasaderamente algunos de los fuegos artificiales.

Miró a su alrededor sin levantarse. Nunca había estado fuera del agua, se sentía tan extraño… Tomó un puñado de arena y sintió como se escapaban los suaves granos por entre sus dedos. Todo se sentía diferente…

Miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con Kurt, aun dominado por su subconsciente, a su lado en la arena. Fue entonces cuando el miedo lo invadió.

Ya no había ningún rastro de duda. Era un humano. Sus ojos eran rectos, sus orejas curvas, no había membranas entre sus dedos, y tenía dos largas _piernas_. Otra vez vino ese sentimiento de pavor mezclado con una atracción enorme, pero ahora mucho más intensificada. Se levanto hasta estar sentado en la arena, y se inclinó hacia su derecha para quedarse mirándolo un rato, incapaz de moverse si quiera un centímetro, y respirando pesadamente sobre él.

¿Habría sido esa la criatura que emitía los hermosos cantos de la noche anterior? Sus músculos parecían relajados bajo su piel de porcelana, dando forma a sus suaves facciones. Sus largas pestañas descansaban curvas sobre su parpado inferior. Su pelo castaño se veía sedoso y suave enmarcando su cara. Era esbelto y muy apuesto, con grandes hombros y, cruzados sobre su abdomen, esos brazos firmes que lo habían llevado a la orilla. Su cuerpo era más largo que el de Blaine por unos cuantos centímetros.

Blaine no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo un rato más… Sabía que no debía hacerlo, su mente se lo decía y se lo repetía su corazón, sentía miedo e intriga, sabía que en cualquier momento Kurt podía despertar y hacerle quién sabe qué horribles cosas, pero a la vez, una fascinación empezó a crecer rápidamente en su interior por ese ser.

¿Acaso todos los humanos serían así de atractivos?

Blaine se perdía en el rostro del otro muchacho como una aguja en un pajar, cuando notó algo en su muñeca. Un singular brazalete de oro con una caracola. Iba a observarlo mejor cuando escuchó algo que lo hizo entrar en pánico. Era un grito. Alguien gritaba desde muy lejos en un lenguaje indescifrable. Blaine levantó su cabeza tan rápido que sintió una puntada, y pudo ver la diminuta figura del cuerpo de una niña a la distancia.

Dirigió su mirada de vuelta al rostro de Kurt por un segundo más, le dedicó una última sonrisa y empezó a arrastrarse como pudo hasta llegar al mar, donde desapareció veloz entre las olas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! He vuelto con la continuación de mi historia :) Debo disculparme por lo corto que es este capítulo... El debut de Darren Criss en broadway (!) me hizo llorar por horas y eso me bloqueó de alguna forma por unos cuantos días en que no pude hacer nada mas que tumblear jaja :( Además, comencé un curso de fotografía que me quita más o menos ocho valiosas horas a la semana, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero consideré que me estaba tardando mucho, así que decidí publicar lo que tengo hasta ahora :)<strong>

**Podría haber sido más largo, pero encuentro que para escenas así, la narración debe ser rápida para mantener la atención de los lectores... Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero no defraudar a nadie D: También espero que no se estén mareando o algo con tantos cambios, porque usualmente el humano es salvado por la sirena jajaj.**

**Bueno, ya les agradecí por PM a las cinco personas que dejaron esas hermosas reviews, pero quiero otra vez darles las gracias. De verdad valoro mucho el apoyo que me dan, y el impulso para continuar la historia. Mil gracias :)**

**A las personas que han leído sin decir nada, también lo agradezco, pero me encantaría si me escriben algo. Una sugerencia, comentario, un cumplido o una crítica... ¡Todo me sirve! :)**

**También me gustaría agradecerle a mi lectora v.i.p., la Francisca :) Champax, si estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias por amenazarme con tu conexión con Voldemort y estar ahí con látigos electrónicos (alias: asks) obligándome a escribir :) Te quiero hasta el cielo!**

**Eso es todo lo que quería decir. Después de esta monumental nota de la autora, me despido con un abrazo a mis lectoras [y a ver si por ahí aparece algún lector :)].**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... Preferí no explicarlo en el texto, pero ¿Alguien puede descubrir por qué a Kurt se le hacía cada vez más pesado el cuerpo de Blaine cuando se acercaba a la orilla? y ¿Por qué la caracola tuvo que estar al otro lado de la roca para que la succionaran las olas? Piensen en el título! Si no pueden, lo escribiré mas explícito en un próximo cap :)**

**Besos!**

**_Anni._**


	4. Realidad

****Glee, Kurt y Blaine le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox. Si el show fuera mio, encerraría a Darren y Chris en una pieza solos, les diría que tienen que hacer una escena de make out y no los dejaría salir hasta que estén comprometidos.****

* * *

><p>— ¡Kuuuurt! —gritaba la lejana niña, muy fuerte y sin cesar.<p>

La voz de Melanie logró internarse en los oídos de Kurt, haciendo que sus parpados volaran hacia arriba, encontrándose frente al mar y viendo un destello anaranjado hundirse entre las rocas, al que no dio mucha importancia. Sonrió al mirar el cielo y ver el sol se abriéndose paso entre las nubes, pero el agrado no perduró, al hallarse atacado por una cadena de estornudos, resultado de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Entonces recordó a Blaine.

Se sentó muy rápido en la arena y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose solo en la playa.

Vio a Melanie corriendo desde su derecha.

— ¡Kurt! Dios mío, qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Estás bien? —exclamó preocupada cuando llegó a unos metros del desorientado chico que seguía mirando desesperadamente por todos lados, antes de fruncir el ceño y llevar una mano a su cabeza.

— Yo… ah… ¿sí? —pudo decir entre la confusión.

— ¿Sí? ¡Agh! ¿Qué pensabas cuando viniste a parar a esta playa? ¡Tuve que salir a buscarte en cuanto paró la tormenta, lo que fue hace dos horas y media! ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si Margaret hubiese dejado de beber y hubiese notado que no estabas? ¡Quizás ahora esté despierta y vea que quedan cosas sin ordenar de la fiesta! Traté de hacer lo más que pude, pero en cuanto… —gritaba la niña, pero se interrumpió al ver los ojos contraídos y el rostro dolido de su hermano, como si las palabras sonaran en sus oídos como heavy metal a través de enormes parlantes. Un segundo después, Kurt estaba desplomado en el suelo otra vez, recostado sobre su espalda.

No lo comprendía. ¿Acaso todo lo de la noche anterior había sido solo otro sueño? ¿Dónde se había ido el otro chico? ¿Tanta prisa tenía que no dejó ni siquiera un gesto de agradecimiento a Kurt por salvarlo?

Porque… Kurt estaba seguro de haber entrado al agua. Si no, ¿cómo habría acabado allí? Además, todo había sido tan real...

— Kurt, no me digas que bebiste… —continuó Melanie, suavizando en lo mínimo su tono de voz.

— No, Mel, sabes que nunca lo hago —respondió Kurt muy despacio y con los ojos fijos en el mar, a su izquierda.

Su hermana suspiró.

— Entonces ¿qué pasa? —insistió, más gentilmente, arrodillándose a su lado.

Por alguna razón, Kurt prefirió mantener los acontecimientos de la noche anterior como un secreto. Sintió que ni Melanie, su confidente en todos los aspectos, debía saberlo. Sería un secreto entre él, las aguas saladas y el misterioso chico desaparecido.

— Mel, estaba cansado, ¿sí? Quise venir a descansar un rato y me quedé dormido. Es todo —respondió.

No era totalmente una mentira. Kurt nunca sería capaz de mentirle (real y totalmente) a su hermana.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Solo es eso? —volvió a preguntar la niña, apartando un mechón de pelo de la frente de su hermano recostado.

— Sí, linda, no te preocupes —aseguró el castaño, mirando a los ojos verdes de la niña.

—Bien... Pero nada me sacará de la cabeza que te emborrachaste y viniste a perder tu virginidad con un negro musculoso en una playa desierta... y no me digas "linda" —exigió la rubia poniéndose nuevamente de pie, mientras su hermanastro giraba los ojos—. De todos modos… ¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos de casa? —agregó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse también.

— Melanie... ¿No podemos esperar un poco más? Me duele un poco la cabeza... —rogó Kurt desde la arena, ignorando la última pregunta y haciendo su mejor mirada de cachorrito, pero accidentalmente despertando al monstruo otra vez.

— KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL. NO HE DORMIDO EN TODA LA NOCHE, HE ESTADO BUSCÁNDOTE POR MÁS DE DOS HORAS CORRIENDO EL RIESGO DE QUE A LOS DOS NOS CASTIGUEN DE POR VIDA. TODAVÍA QUEDA DESORDEN DE LA FIESTA Y MARGARET PUEDE DESPERTAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TU RESACA PONGA EN PELIGRO NUESTRA INTEGRIDAD FÍSICA Y EMOCIONAL! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? —rugió.

— Pero si no bebí nad...

— ¡CALLA, ADOLESCENTE IRRESPONSABLE!

Y Kurt no encontró más remedio que tragarse sus palabras, levantarse y partir de vuelta a casa. Después de todo, era verdad. Todo esto era su culpa.

Afortunadamente, los hermanos llegaron a casa a tiempo, y terminaron las labores en tiempo record, sin ser descubiertos. Pero los siguientes minutos, y las horas, y los días pasaban lentamente para Kurt. Como todos los veranos, se la pasaba obedeciendo a Margaret, asistiendo a sus tontas fiestas y viendo a sus tontos amigos y siguiéndola a todos lados como un tonto bebé. Hacía todo eso tan automática e insensiblemente que cada segundo parecía una hora. Era como estar en piloto automático. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mente estaba lejos, nunca prestando atención.

Y la imagen de Blaine seguía entrometiéndose en ella. Cada noche, sus sueños se hicieron progresivamente más frecuentes, vívidos y definidos. Y con este nuevo tipo de sueño, Kurt empezó a "conocer" a Blaine, más y más, hasta que tenía grabado cada rasgo en su rostro, y al parecer no lo olvidaría en un buen rato.

A pesar de eso, los sueños todavía no eran claros. Era… como ver una fotografía sobreexpuesta y con mucho movimiento. Nunca tenía sentido, todo se sentía surrealista y extraño, pero a la vez placentero. Sentía… como si nadara. Como si nadara y diera vueltas bajo el agua y luego simplemente se dejara flotar. Kurt no se explicaba cómo todo se sentía tan real y a la vez tan confuso. Podía sentir a Blaine, podía sentirse flotar, pero aun así sabía que no estaba pasando, no podía pasar.

Además... Desde la tormenta, Kurt comenzó a ver más de Blaine. No sólo su rostro y un poco de su pecho, como antes. Kurt veía más abajo de su torso, y veía algo anaranjado con tonos dorados y marrones, y, bueno, no importaba que lo llamaran loco, porque al fin y al cabo era solo un sueño... Pero estaba casi seguro de que era una cola.

Todas las noches fue igual desde la noche de año nuevo, y Kurt todavía no tenía claro si esa noche había sido realidad o sólo un sueño más. Estaba empezando a creer lo último... O al menos, tratando de convencerse de ello.

De todos modos, se encontró visitando la playa en cada tiempo libre que tenía; mucho más frecuentemente que en años anteriores. Utilizaba la playa para intentar pensar claro o simplemente para relajarse. Para ver la hermosura con sus ojos, y a menudo a través del lente de su cámara. Para sentir la arena, tocar el agua con los dedos de los pies y descansar en una roca. Para cantar, para correr y sentirse libre. Para desahogarse, para maldecir, para recordar…

Era el lugar perfecto para estar sólo, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba… no sabía qué era, pero varias veces se encontró mirando al mar con esperanza de que pasara. Que llegara ese "algo" a su vida. O quizás, alguien.

•••

Cinco días pasaron, y encontraron a Blaine terminando su castigo. Mientras las heridas de la tormenta comenzaban a sanar en su pecho, las que le había otorgado su padre se mantenían más vivas que nunca, ardiendo en su espalda y su cola. Las tenía que cubrir con algunos tejidos de algas, y le molestaban para cualquier movimiento, pero no le importaba, con tal de estar libre otra vez.

Bueno... relativamente. Gracias al cinturón de oro y caracolas, Tritón podía devolverlo a casa desde donde fuera, pero por suerte, estaba siempre muy ocupado para notar las ausencias de su hijo.

Las sirenas y tritones poblaban las profundidades de todos los océanos, y se organizaban en reinos submarinos con fronteras definidas. El reino de Blaine, Zyangea, era el más grande y más importante de todos, situado en el océano pacífico. Desde ahí, su padre gobernaba todos los mares del mundo, controlaba las olas y traía nuevas vidas al mar.

Sí, Tritón era realmente el "padre" de toda vida inteligente que existiera en el mar. Él daba origen a todas las sirenas y tritones de los océanos, pero algunos de ellos, nacidos en luna llena y generalmente en invierno, llamaban su atención, y los mantenía en su hogar para criarlos como sus hijos, que luego se convertirían en "reyes" (en realidad era una especie de embajador) en alguno de los otros reinos.

Un tiempo atrás, Blaine había estado reflexionando —no solía hacerlo, pero en ese momento simplemente sentía la necesidad—, y tuvo seguridad de que, sí, Tritón les daba hogar, los educaba, los mantenía, pero… Simplemente lo único que quería en realidad era que Blaine y todos sus hermanos siguieran siendo esa especie de esclavos por el resto de su vida. Porque desde que Blaine tenía memoria, todos lo habían querido preparar para ser algún día un gran rey, pero él no le encontraba sentido a ser enviado lejos, y tratar de ser una copia casi exacta de su padre, solo que en una posición menos importante, y siempre siendo controlado.

Blaine no se conformaría con eso.

Trataba de llevarle la contra a su padre en las cosas más mínimas, sólo para demostrar su desacuerdo —claro que no era necesario que él siempre lo supiera, porque si hubiese sido así, las llagas que lo torturaban en ese momento habrían sido muchas más—.

Igual que las heridas, el recuerdo de Kurt seguía vívido en la mente de Blaine, negándose a dejar que pusiera completa atención en las cosas más simples. Debía verlo otra vez. Sentía que necesitaba verlo tanto como necesitaba el agua marina. Pero no podía simplemente volver a esa playa a observarlo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se trataba de un humano. Una criatura de la que le habían advertido toda su vida. Alguien a quien debía tener más miedo que a nada en el mundo, pero que sin embargo lo atraía casi magnéticamente.

Blaine sabía tres veces más de lo que sabía la mayoría del reino submarino acerca de los humanos, y aun así no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a uno. A pesar de que Kurt lo había salvado, en algún lugar de su mente aun había miedo y desconfianza, lo que era esperable, dado que eran contados con los dedos de una mano los tritones o sirenas que había en realidad visto a un humano a una distancia relativamente corta. Incluso había ciertos grupos de gente del mar que empezaba a pensar que su existencia era solo un antiguo mito.

En esas condiciones, se podría ver bastante poco probable que Blaine aprendiera un poco más sobre dichas criaturas, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Ahora era nuevamente libre y sabía dónde encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Para aprender cosas tan oscuras y olvidadas como la naturaleza de la gente de tierra, Blaine tendría que dejar Zyangea, hacia un lugar retirado hacia el centro del océano. Uno de los puntos más profundos del mar, donde se dirigían todas las sirenas o tritones exiliados, rechazados o simplemente solitarios.

Chasei-thalassa era un lugar lóbrego, donde los escasos rayos de sol que lograban llegar a través de los bancos de medusas iluminaban débilmente las prehistóricas y abandonadas viviendas de los habitantes, quienes en su mayoría eran hostiles, viejos, amargados y antipáticos. Sí, ese era el lugar donde Blaine, uno de los hijos del rey supremo del mar, debía ir.

Pero trató de sacudirse de la desconfianza y los prejuicios. Después de todo, había estado en la playa donde conoció a Kurt. Esa era una de las situaciones más peligrosas que la mayoría se podría imaginar, y sin embargo seguía ahí vivito y coleando.

Sin más reflexión, Blaine consideró que Zyangea ya estaba lo suficientemente sombrío, se cubrió con un oscuro tejido y partió a la frontera.

Una hora después, Blaine sintió mil ojos clavados en él al llegar a las afueras de Chasei-thalassa. No podía ver a nadie, solo distinguía unas cuantas cavernas y algunas siluetas de plantas marinas, pero era como si quinientas miradas invisibles perforaran su alma cada vez más. Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda y se volteó abruptamente para ver si había alguien detrás, pero seguía aparentemente solo. Avanzó un poco más hasta ver una débil luz azul a la distancia. Ahí es donde debía ir.

Nadó más rápido a través de las frías y pesadas aguas de Chasei, moviendo expertamente su cola hasta llegar a la entrada de una gran cueva. Estaba iluminada por la fluorescencia color azul eléctrico que se originaba en un pequeño recipiente translúcido y cerrado en una esquina del lugar. Junto a la luz se encontraba un tritón joven, de torso musculoso y pálido, y una cola que parecía ser de un tono negro, con café oscuro y varias líneas rojizas a lo largo. Tenía cabello muy oscuro, pero su rostro no se veía, al estar con la mirada fija en un trozo de oro que sostenía sobre su cola, al que martillaba con toda la fuerza que le daban sus músculos.

Blaine entró a la cueva lentamente, notando de inmediato todos los objetos que descansaban en miles de repisas de piedra esparcidas por la cueva o talladas en sus mismas paredes. Lo sorprendió una gran cantidad de artefactos extravagantes, y no se podía imaginar el uso de la mayoría de ellos, pero prefirió concentrarse en su tarea.

Se acercó al joven, lentamente, y aclaró su garganta para indicar su presencia. Esperaba algo como un reconocimiento, o un simple "hola," pero lo que recibió fue que el tritón levantó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de martillar, y Blaine pudo observar ojos rasgados enmarcados por unas delgadas cejas que se fruncieron y luego volvieron a su normalidad. El chico ahogó una pequeña risa y el rostro volvió a caer.

— Disculpe —dijo Blaine, con un rastro de enfado audible en su voz. Blaine no era arrogante, pero después de todos esos años, se había acostumbrado a ser tratado con solemnidad por cualquier persona que viera las caracolas en su cinturón.

El chico de ojos rasgados rió, esta vez libremente.

— ¿Qué hace un principito por estas zonas? Mejor te devuelves a palacio antes de que tengamos que lamentar una tragedia real. Chasei no es lugar para su alteza —respondió antes de reír un poco más.

Blaine estaba extrañado por la insolencia del joven, pero decidió ignorarlo; su misión era más importante.

— Ty Chang —dijo fuerte, interrumpiendo la risa de su interlocutor, quien levantó la cabeza con una expresión de extrañeza, asombro y desagrado, todo junto—. ¿Lo conoces?

— Mi padre está muerto —respondió instantáneamente el otro tritón con frialdad en su voz y una silenciosa furia en sus ojos.

Blaine no sabía qué hacer ante eso. Antes de su partida de Zyangea, se había preparado para cualquier emergencia, pero no se había puesto en ese caso.

— Pero… —balbuceó—. ¿Muerto?

— ¡¿Qué quieres, niño? — estalló el otro joven.

— Yo… —Blaine pausó un poco, evaluando sus palabras—. ¿Sabes algo sobre —articuló con inseguridad—...humanos?

El joven tritón volvió a reír.

— ¿Humanos? No creerás en esos cuentos de bestias y monstruos, ¿verdad? —dijo, y pudo ver las cejas de Blaine levantarse mientras lo miraba a los ojos, justo antes de que la luz azul comenzara a debilitarse rápidamente. Dejó de reír, bajó la cabeza otra vez, se acercó al frasco de la luz y lo agitó fuerte para volver a intensificarla.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Blaine seguía esperando respuesta. Aun estaba inseguro en ese lugar, pero no se iba a ir de ahí sin nada.

— ¿Y?

Más silencio. El otro tritón dejó su martillo descansar en una mesa de roca.

— Vamos. Esos no son temas que deba saber un principito…

Blaine sacó confianza del recuerdo de Kurt. Si iba a verlo otra vez, debía exigir que le dieran lo que quería, costara lo que costara.

— Deja de llamarme así, te estoy hablando en serio. Podría darte mil piezas de oro como la que tienes ahí, si me dijeras lo que sabes.

El tritón simplemente se quedó mirándolo de arriba abajo, sin palabras. Blaine se acercó un poco más.

— Sé que tu padre sabía sobre ellos, y no podía morir sin transmitirle sus conocimientos a alguien más. Vamos. Mil piezas de oro…

Su interlocutor dejó el oro a un lado y se acercó a Blaine con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

— Veamos si entiendo. Me estás ofreciendo mil piezas de oro... ¿Por unas cuantas historias y mitos antiguos? —dijo lentamente.

— Ya deja de mentirme. Ambos sabemos que los humanos no son sólo mitos. No son sólo historias y tampoco son monstruos o bestias.

—...Y ¿Cómo sabes eso, eh?

Ups.

— Alguien me lo aseguró —mintió Blaine, rápidamente.

— Y tú le creíste... —dijo el otro, arqueando una ceja.

— Está bien, dos mil piezas de oro.

El otro tritón suspiró y luego una sonrisa macabra pobló su rostro.

— Mike Chang —dijo, ofreciendo su mano.

•••

Medio día.

Quedaban doce horas para que fuera exactamente dos semanas después del año nuevo y la noche de tormenta, pero ahora todo se veía distinto. El celeste del cielo irradiaba una frescura altamente contrastante con la inmensa luz cálida que emitía el brillante sol desde las alturas. La arena ardía bajo sus fuertes rayos, y el mar resplandecía con un hermoso y profundo tono azul. Las gaviotas surcaban el firmamento, las olas rompían suave contra las rocas, generando espuma, y sólo se veían unas pequeñas nubes blancas empañando la inmensidad del cielo.

Todo estaba tan armónicamente calmado, que habría sido casi imposible para Kurt mantenerse despierto después de una mañana tan esforzada. Era como si la playa le cantara una canción de cuna envuelta entre las olas y el silbido de la brisa salada.

Y ahí estaba Kurt Hummel. Tumbado una vez más en el mismo sitio donde había despertado dos semanas atrás. Todo alrededor de él había cambiado, el ambiente que entonces era salvaje, se mantenía quieto, pero la playa seguía siendo la misma. Y ahí mismo, internado hacia el mar, se encontraba el mismo chico misterioso de la otra noche.

Blaine observaba a Kurt con los mismos ojos con que había observado los fuegos artificiales. Ojos grandes y llenos de una extraña clase de asombro. Estaba fascinado, tratando de ver cada centímetro de Kurt, tratando de conocerlo a la distancia, y ver todas las cosas nuevas por explorar sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo que ya no había más que saber. Era extraño. Sentía algo familiar y conocido en él, mientras también veía tantos misterios...

Mike le había enseñado sobre humanos, y le había mostrado el uso de varios artefactos utilizados en tierra, pero habían cosas que Blaine no se explicaba, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar (si alguien lo llegaba a delatar con su padre respecto a su encuentro con un humano, no sería más que un pez servido en salsa). Era el hecho de que, hacía dos semanas, ese humano lo había sacado del agua.

Las dudas sobre el tema inquietaban la mente de Blaine, porque tenía claro que los humanos no debían ver a los tritones. No podían verlos ni escucharlos o entenderlos; las voces de la gente de mar debían sonarles a olas y espuma, y su piel debía ser translúcida, pero sin embargo, Kurt había podido distinguir su figura y entender las palabras que pudo pronunciar, a pesar de la oscuridad del aire y los estruendos de la tormenta...

Blaine se acercó un poco más hacia la orilla (con cuidado de que no hubiese nadie más en la playa) y se quedó bajo la sombra de la gran roca a la que esa noche se había aferrado con sus últimas fuerzas.

De verdad que no se imaginaba cómo alguien podía sobrevivir en la superficie por tanto tiempo como lo hacían los humanos. Con los rayos del sol sobre sus cabezas, aire tibio rodeándolos y estando siempre secos. Blaine no podía resistir mucho antes de volver a hundirse en el agua por unos segundos.

Miró con sus agudos ojos a la criatura durmiente en la arena. Su piel estaba perfectamente humectada; ni un rasgo de sequedad. Su cabello se veía sano y sedoso, brillando en tonos castaños. Parecía saludable, con un cuerpo fuerte, pero a la vez esbelto y delicado; no como los grandes hombros de Blaine, y sus toscas manos.

Se sorprendió de nuevo al ver la cantidad de ropa que llevaba. Blaine estaba friéndose allá afuera, con su torso desnudo, mientras el otro chico yacía bajo el sol directo, sobre la ardiente arena, y con tres capas de tela.

Cada vez le llamaba más la atención, y quiso nadar aun más cerca, pero al tratar de avanzar se encontró atrapado. Movía su cola con vigor y rapidez, pero solo conseguía avanzar unos centímetros. Esta vez no era su padre, ¿qué podía estar reteniéndolo?

Siguió forcejeando y llegó casi hasta la mitad de la piscina natural, pero entonces dirigió otra mirada hacia la orilla y pudo observar los párpados de Kurt volar hacia arriba. Apreció un color azul grisáceo, con un rasgo de verde, por una fracción de segundo antes de hundir nuevamente su cuerpo, rápido como un relámpago, y dejarse arrastrar por esa fuerza hasta la roca antes mencionada.

Kurt, desde la orilla, sólo pudo distinguir el mismo destello anaranjado de esa noche, pero esta vez despertó completamente todos sus sentidos.

Éste era el momento. Ahora debía aclarar las dudas del año nuevo. Debía descubrir si se estaba volviendo loco; si ese había sido sólo un sueño, o realidad. Si el tritón era real.

Se puso de pie muy rápido, se quitó sus zapatos, pantalones y su chaqueta, y se lanzó al mar. Sintió la frescura inundar su cuerpo, mientras braceaba atravesando esa infinidad de azul cristalino que formaba pequeñas olas por el contorno de su cuerpo. Trataba de moverse lo más rápido que podía, con sus ojos abiertos bajo el agua salada, en busca de cualquier pista.

Entonces vio algo amarillento, con destellos blancos y dorados. Una aleta girando alrededor de una roca.

Blaine trataba de alejarse, pero sumado al hecho de que había subestimado bastante la capacidad de nadar de los humanos, sabía que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir con ese ser, en esa playa.

Kurt venía tras él y al parecer no se rendiría muy fácil, pero en cuanto lo vio subir a la superficie (por un poco de aire, supuso), Blaine se escondió por detrás de una gran roca, en lugar de seguir alejándose.

Incluso bajo el agua, pudo escuchar la gran bocanada de oxígeno que inhaló Kurt apenas estuvo afuera. Se mantuvo ahí unos segundos más, reconfortándose antes de volver a hundir la cabeza y encontrarse simplemente rodeado de agua, rocas, y arena al fondo. Volvió a emerger...

— Ay, por favor... —murmuró al cielo, con los músculos faciales bien apretados, evidenciando la desesperación en su rostro.

Esto lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo algo que se sintió tan real podría ser sólo un sueño, una alucinación o un delirio?

...Escucho agua moverse a su derecha.

Se dio la vuelta instantáneamente, y ahí estaba.

Ahí estaba Blaine, con sus ojos ligeramente oblicuos, en que los tonos marrones, dorados y verdes peleaban, literalmente, por dominio de sus pupilas; con esas extensiones de la parte superior y del lóbulo de sus orejas, que formaban un ángulo convexo; con una expresión silenciosa y tímida en su cara, expectante mientras asomaba su cabeza por detrás de la roca, sosteniéndose de ella con sus dedos palmeados.

La mandíbula de Kurt se descolgó y casi se le olvidó seguir flotando. Ahí estaba, en carne y hueso, la criatura que había invadido sus sueños por tanto tiempo.

Kurt trató de dejar de mirar tanto sus ojos, sus orejas y sus manos, pero no lo lograba. También trató de articular palabras, pero solo emitía tartamudeos, sonidos cortados y sin sentido.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, y tomó otra gran bocarada de aire, que hizo a Blaine esconderse un poco más en la roca, asustado.

— No, no, no —dijo Kurt rápidamente, subiendo sus manos—. No te voy a hacer nada.

El tritón volvió a asomarse un poco más.

— Así es. Tranquilo —agregó Kurt sin bajar las manos, acercándose muy lentamente y respirando profundo.

Avanzó por el agua hasta llegar a la roca, sosteniéndose de ella con su brazo izquierdo, de modo que sólo había unos centímetros entre él y la criatura. Volvió a observar su rostro detalladamente, y sonrió subconscientemente antes de soltar una risita. Esto era real.

— Hola —dijo suavemente.

El rostro de Blaine también se iluminó con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no pasó mucho en este cap, creo que hice muchas palabras y poca acción porque lo más importante está al final... además no lo alcancé a revisar por si hay algún error y encima me demoré un siglo en publicarlo :( Así que...<strong>

**¡Perdón, perdón, **perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón, ****perdón!****

****De verdad estoy muy apenada porque esto haya salido tan lento, y probablemente con errores, pero tengo una buena excusa.****

****No me lo van a creer, pero ¡tenía más de mil palabras escritas en mi celular cuando se apagó y se borró todo! No sé qué le pasó, ni siquiera tenía baja batería... Y ahora si que no me creen si les digo que ¡después pasó denuevo! pero esa vez fue descuido mío por no conectar el cargador...****

****Y, bueno, después de eso estaba tan frustrada que tuve que esperar unos días antes de poder escribir de nuevo :(****

****Ahh, perdón otra vez, y muchas muchas muchas gracias a los que siguen dejando reviews, de verdad me alegran el día :) peeeeero debo aclararles que el término correcto para Blaine es "tritón," no sirenito jajajaja :) [tritón con minúscula, porque Tritón es el rey (su papá). ¿Es muy enredado?]****

****¡Un abrazo a todos!****

****_Anni_  
><strong>**


End file.
